Gotham Adventures The Grand Show of all time
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Ever since the two clay half human stepsisters Annie and Katherine have crossed paths with each other recently as months pass the relationship between them grow to a battle between one who want to cherish her moments with life and bring the best in others to go the right path  and the other one who sees life as a sad awful colorless showbiz who is going to extreme cases to push her


Ever since the two clay half human stepsisters Annie and Katherine have crossed paths with each other recently as months pass the relationship between them grow to a battle between one who want to cherish her moments with life and bring the best in others to go the right path and the other one who sees life as a sad awful colorless showbiz who is going to extreme cases to push her sister to show the worst in her to get her to be like her with chaos violence against innocent people and suffering.

Now that the Magnificent angel has got the message from her dark blue eyed angel from the Clay of darkness how will she respond with this that is the story that is going to follow them for years to come.

According to back of the Valentine's card Katherine gives her Annie see that the next clues for Katherine little grand mystery that she saying is on the same hall where Katherine's locker is. But somewhere during morning recess Annie is been still in deep thought about this locker feel uneasy about it but used her "I'm okay" face on almost most of the time she is around the Detective Club and Tim after Katherine mentioned this on Annie's mind sometimes before this very day when Katherine spoke to her.

"(Just get ready for our act in school knowing you'll find out what it is on the inside heck you might not let Tim or anyone of the meddling no shows get involved in our next show why? Scared of what I can really do to them all with my bare hands huh don't worry I am sure they at least get to be on the paper of being one of the great detectives to the solve the meaning of death if they dare hurt him and you but don't get fussy I think we should like this big act

I have been thinking about showing you when I got to school with you. So don't try to run away and avoid like we know you want to but if you do then maybe those servants and the audience have to be entertained by my most favorite ways of giving them a cracked off the joy and laughing to silently fade as they lie in the ground cured of their boring and hectic life you understand right love you too sister dear.") Katherine's voice haunted Annie's center of her own head lying down heavy in each thought that she has now until she gets to hear one of the Detective Club and Tim asked her.

"Hey Annie are you alright in there you acting strange ever since you got here in the HQ of Mystery?" Carrie asked

"Yeah I already asked her that but she keeps saying that is alright like nothing's wrong and zoned out. Annie you sound worried about something does this have to answered between you and me I can help you baby please?" Tim's trying to get Annie to speak to him and Annie did with a hint of fear that Tim can see in her eyes but not letting it pressure her.

"I know *sigh* yes I feel like a little zoned out about something but I think is too much for you okay, look I trust you guys enough but is something that I have to face on my own okay so please if you wanted to make sure I'm okay just calm down and let me go back inside okay I'll let you know when is time for me to answer your questions especially for Tim please don't take this too hard on yourself is not you alright see you real soon guys." Annie said with a bittersweet smile and voice as she leaves Tim and the Detective Club worry about the worst that can happen if they go along with Annie's words especially Tim.

" Aww man I actually feel something is definitely not right about her Tim what can we do to make sure Annie is okay I can't see us waiting for her to come back with the news know that there's one thing Annie would keep us avoid from is." Olive what about to say her name but Eric has his arm around her mouth still in fear of her name.

"Oh no no no Olive don't say that name I'm afraid she'll be the reason why Annie's behavior is not like herself!" Eric said still shaking while holding Olive as she is trying to break off from him.

"What you mean the short bug creepy eyes in blue who's the same height as Annie with whitish blonde hair that even Olive , Carrie ,Heathcliff,you and maybe Tim and me depending on a situation will not approach unless we have a death warrant on us? Maps respond

"Well I believe you're right if you are talking about Katherine Karlo." Heathcliff said as Eric let's go of Olive's mouth

"Heathcliff why you do that after what we done together with hanging out and solving mystery man!? I told everyone not to say her name. Ohhh dear please guys maybe we should think this through before following Annie to that little creeper I don't want to see what if she gets angry and come out of her clam still freaky stare and that voice like she some kind of a psychopathic witch!"

Eric said while holding on to Maps and begged the rest of the gang to think carefully when it comes to Katherine.

"Hmm I don't know what to do honey but can we just help her in some way I mean Annie is our friend after all right?"

Maps respond worried not to get Eric scared as he is.

"It's seems like we're in a way intense mystery involved our pal but I hope we can do something together with Katherine involved or not right Tim? You'll okay you seemed cheesed off about this huh? Look we all understand your feelings for her I just hope and wish for answers like you okay Timothy please don't let your anger get the better of you alright buddy?"

Carrie try to get Tim out of his dark thought on what might happen to his angel and what he thinks of doing with Katherine if she have did something worst to Annie.

"( Katherine what the heck have you done to Annie?)" Tim is questioning in his mind until Olive puts her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Tim please let us help we can find out what happened to Annie we are the Detective Club are we? If we can help the Dynamic trio with our clues to stop the Revolution then we'll have the capability to stop Katherine in this mystery that start the first challenge until now so what should we do?" Olive's word of kindness and encourage Tim to get off his stress later and see if his Magnificent clay lover still alright and well.

"Thanks guys you're really are good detectives too we just have to play with this situation with caution in my terms alright now we just got to see what Annie or Katherine is doing this time we can't let this one slide." Tim respond thankful like

"WE GOT IT!!!" The gang respond

"YESSIE looks like we have a Mystery afoot!!" Maps said playfully in excitement still considered the situation.

"(Hey that sounds great I might use it in the future once things are okay.)" Tim told himself as they head inside when there's still time in recess.

Meanwhile inside Annie see Katherine's locker she opens her locker since

she knows the combinations by remember sometime without Katherine acknowledge her presence she opens the locker to see if Katherine is correct about something involved clues to the grand mystery or just another one of her sister's games to mess with her.

"(Hmm I still wonder what is up with this picture and this locker it looks normal which disturbs me since this is my sister I'm talking about here.)" Annie pondering to herself but as she is about to reach her hand on to family photo with her in a man in a brown suit and reddish brown hair, a familiar voice got her attention.

"Oh yer highness!!! We find our answer to this mystery if you come play your favorite role in a place big enough to start the show. Come following your entertainer to the first act of the day and see all the things you seek to learn more about for everyone's sake and life hahahahaha!!!" Katherine joyfully said to Annie and run away when Annie see her after Katherine's voice shock Annie and made her bump her head on the locker.

"GAH! My pleasure maybe I can catch up to you instead and used force before we can be in center stage!!!" Annie howls at her as she chasing Katherine through the halls.

Throughout this Katherine's erratic but mess up mindset of the greatest producer has gives Annie a reason to keep getting fascinating on how Katherine's mind works until Annie spot Katherine headed to the basement downstairs under the school wish Annie follow her there smirking.

"Ha! There's no way out now who's late for the show this time Karlo I got to say you have been once again a good opponent to catch. Now give me some answers about what you are really up to and stop this okay? Unless you want to make this difficult for both of us." Annie stated as Katherine beings to stop running and pulled a classic blue water gun and aimed at Annie

"Umm yeah actually you forgot that you're the one who will have a hard time."

Katherine said in her usual monotone as Annie looks in confusion.

"Umm Excuse me Katherine I love you as a sister in all but are you seriously suggest that this is a good time to play water gun with me I mean is harmless since me and the Detective Club play that game last month sometime but I see if we wanted to take some time to get you ready then you can come fight me later okay?" Annie asked in a confused state as if Katherine is too far gone then Tim thought she or anyone can be

"*sigh* Oh sister dear sister dear you haven't learned anything about taken down an opponent do you see what they and your pride have poisoned you? No this gun is special to me obverse!" Katherine said as she fire the gun at Annie then she feels something is not right in her body as Annie is about to make her first hit Katherine feel damage but not much of it while she is still standing and attacks Annie.

"What?! Why I can't even heal or give you some serious damage like I used to?!" Annie asked her sister

Katherine smile at Annie in her distress as she holding her down with one foot as Annie can't move away from her as she added pressure on her sister's head as Annie trying not to scream.

"Come on Sis show me that you can still take me down if you are like these no shows get me off or I have to show you what happened if you dare trying to be something you are not! Which is why the water I squirt at you is actually a interesting chemical called Solvent which dissolve anything like glue and most of all clay."

Katherine explained that shocked Annie in fear as for the first time in a while since she first came to this she feels truly helpless.

"I don't get it why would you do that to me I thought you don't mind me being strong so I can give you a special kind challenge or something, you won't have no one else that can stop you the way I do trust me. Katherine even you can be lost without me being in our usual state right?" Annie said with a sigh of confident know that Katherine would be bored easily without Annie having in her best conditions to make Katherine's goal of breaking her much more delightful but Katherine has a irritated look in those eyes and tries up Annie with a metal chain after pulling off her jacket to add more serious damage and grabs her after she stomps Annie on her stomach but not using all her strength and throw her to the wall getting angry at Annie not taking this seriously enough to be prepared once she gets the chained up.

"You see hopefully Annie that what you are doing is why I made you helpless physically and mentally because of your arrogance and naive ignorance is what really cheese me off about people who always reliably on their abilities on every situation they take can they find other ways to solve it for if there a time where their powers are useless to the point where if they don't figure it out they get their curtains cut and that's what I'm trying to show you because if I feel that you are getting soft with me I don't think this relationship between us will workout that heck I might as well kill a part of me hahaha!!!" The Dark angel of clay process to kicking Annie around like a ragdoll while humming hush little baby to her poor defenseless sister who is trying to break free but without her strength and her healing factor she can't do anything to stop Katherine's senseless beating to the point where Annie sheds tears in fear know that she made her what can be her grave mistake then a familiar voices is calling her name and Katherine take notice on the Detective Club coming to the halls where the basement is as Katherine stop attacking her sister and gives her a folded paper by putting it in her pocket while Annie is panting and brushed with Katherine's boots mark over her arms and midsection.

"Aww listening to the servants and your Knight charming are here to make all your tears go away after I'm done given you a grim tragic story of a lost little girl who think she happy with her life but realized her life is a charade with no happy ending but don't worry my sister I'm sure I'll be there to give them something to share your experience with this story." Katherine said as she gets Annie on her knees holding her as Annie shake in horror fearing what Katherine would mean by that.

"Please don't worry about them just go ahead and destroy me I'm too powerless to stop you in this state just do whatever you trying to do with them do me *sob* please don't."

Annie begging for Katherine to stop

"Oh wow Annie you really know how to kill the ratings don't you? I just go easy on them right now okay."

"Yeah like I'll let you run and do whatever you want forever." Annie said with a angered tone still trying to break free then just when Katherine ready to kick her in the mouth to shut her sister up, the door breaks opened by Tim and Heathcliff as the rest of the Detective Club comes in the basement and looks in shock at what they seen as Katherine greet them like a host

"Greetings Gotham's Detective Club I have been expecting you all the join our act with your princess getting a front roll seat!" Katherine said

"GUYS GET OUT OF HERE!!! Please don't act careless Katherine is not your usual kid!"

Annie warned them

"You think? We're here to save you from her and did you called her princess?" Maps asked

Tim look at Annie's body covered with marks and chained up sobbing in pain as she look in Tim's eyes in shame and sadness of what he see in front of him.

" Hahaha What's wrong brat knight? Not satisfied with my art because you don't want to admit that she deserves it after all the fire and brimstone she got you though and now the rest of these no shows servants if you keep taking our little pacifist princess of Gotham."

Katherine taunts Tim as walk up to her without nobody knows how this going to workout he kicks Katherine in the stomach with all his anger as Katherine lose some air but Tim beats her to a pulp as the dark angel of clay is enjoying seeing one of Annie's greatest ally react the same way Annie did to her when it comes to threaten or attacking their loved ones.

"Now we see where she gets her violence from, you poisoned her the most."

"SHUT UP!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!!" Tim howls at her as she show him the gun

"Oh let's just say we have a little water gun game except for a little chemicals to see if she can be smart enough to dodge water but see that you and your kingdom has ruined her mind, torment her true self to barely come out. I mean look at her she can't even notice when things are not so right especially if her opponents seems like they're losing or having a silly looking weapon." Katherine explained as Tim know how Annie got easily beaten this made Tim enjoy beating the living heck out of Katherine's grin as he continued to not let Katherine do nothing as the Detective Club watched in fear of what's going on.

"What are we waiting for let's get Annie out of those chains while Tim is attacking that creepy psychopath!" Carrie told the rest of the Detective Club

"Maps what's wrong? I know you feeling upset with all this but I'm sure we'll find out what's going on with this one weather Annie and Tim don't want us to or not so don't be too afraid alright?" Olive comfort her pal as Maps come to get Annie out of her situation

"Man this is a tight one huh well we just need a little elbow grease from one side on her back everyone pulled and untangle now!"

Heathcliff said as Eric have untangle and let the others know where they should pull as they all managed to get Annie of the chain reaction of her but shock of her marks on her arms and midsection up close.

"My God can you still stand Annie? I hope the witch gets what she deserves."Eric said while giving Annie's jacket to her

"We have to stop them before one of them gets to do something more reckless because of me!" Annie respond as the rest are confused of what she mean

"It's sounds like the sweet little servants has save the princess from her distress. Guess is my turn now huh well let's just say we heated this up alright Tim before you play more rough on me." Katherine said

"Wait a minute you're not getting off that easy we're stopped you before remember?"

Tim respond as Katherine gets ready to used her strength to reverse the table with the beating and grabs Tim's neck used little of it as he fights back until she point at Tim with another blue gun with green liquid inside holding him hostage

"Listen up Annie if you are still not learned anything and take this situation seriously I have to take this more dangerous for your dear Prince of Gotham this one is for a slightly heated pain in the head but we both know what happened if the Witch dump some magic to anyone right? OFF WITH HIS HEAD that's what they say. So what would our city's supergirl is going to do? Catch the Witch and melted the boy or saved the her Knight and let bygones be bygones what you gonna do. Our ratings is getting better and better after all either way hahaha!" Katherine joyfully said to Annie

"Guys don't do anything reckless let her go I have enough clues to stop this nightmare today alright so Katherine don't break your promise your audience don't like a host who break promises." Annie convinced Katherine to wait until Annie gets her ability to stop her later on to save Tim.

"My My are we trying to persuade each other to wait for the big fight later or sooner than just doing it now are we Annie? *sigh* farewell then I'll just keep your favorite brat warm for you until the day I get to make him well done for you, but if you guys trying to or even dare following me at this moment I'll be sure to give you all a unforgivable performance that none of you will wake up from. So until then see you around Detective Club and Tim especially you Annie hahahahahahahaHA!" Katherine warned and listen to her light as she puts her acid gun down and throws Tim to Annie and the Detective Club and makes her escape with her gun before the kids get back on their feet to recall what just happened so far.

"Ow Ow ouchy gosh it's like you been thrown by a gorilla and we are the bowling pins." Maps moaned as Eric pick her up and is happy that they all alive from Katherine's game

"Whew I am glad she no longer around or destroyed us yet I hope it stays that way." he said

"Yeah so is the rest of the gang but what is up with Katherine's behavior she acts like everything is some kind of soap opera or a play and what did she mean by calling you Princess or this city's supergirl?" Carrie asked

"Maybe to her sick mindset that is part of the act that only makes sense to her and her alone probably.

Are you okay Annie? I'll almost got us into a situation worst because of my frustrations on Katherine I hope she didn't hurt you too badly besides what I know she did to you."

Tim asked as Annie sheds tears on his shoulder silently while hugging him.

"I'm so sorry Tim I break my promises to let you know when things are out of hand because of my pride and because of me I almost got everyone killed."

Annie was about to cry but Tim stops her and holds her tightly

"Annie I know you are trying to protect us from Katherine so please is not your fault okay? We managed to save you so as long as we get to you in time and you stopped Katherine from doing any real damage on all of us even if you are attacked by her that is okay right just remember that you need us to come help you just in case you're put in a situation you can't do on your own so don't let your fears guide you to feel helpless because we're not capable of dealing with her we are still here and show you this lesson you now learned right."

Tim's words have get to Annie as she now hold him back and kiss him letting him know that she learned her lesson.

"Oh hey Tim when you are looking for me Katherine puts this paper in my pocket while I beaten I can't seem to know what it is but Katherine didn't tell me what it is but she got me before I get to inspect the family photo with her and that man what do you think it is?" Annie asked him as she gives him the paper.

As Tim unfolds it is see some numbers

"11 10 98? Sounds like a code of something and I think according to what you are saying Annie I know where it leads us to." Tim said

"You telling me that there's more than meets the eye in Katherine's locker? Annie asked

"I guess Annie seemed to have this long mystery on her hands as while we're on a rescue mission to save her but what's going on with her locker guys?" Olive said

"That's is what I'm hoping for the best or fearing the worst answers once get there okay let's find out why Katherine prevent me from getting to investigate inside there." Annie respond as she follows Tim and the Detective Club comes along not knowing what will they see next.

As the gang get to Katherine's locker with no signs of her, Annie once again used her sister's locker combination to opened it

"How do you know what's her combination is you must of watch her like some kind of spy just in case something fishy goes on in there are you?" Carrie asked

" Yeah after all we are the Detective Club correct so just in case if any suspect is a official student here what would be the first place you'll look for clues as long as is for the greater good right?" Annie respond

"Like Cops huh you been seeing too many cops TV show or something like that like I do most of the times."

"Yeah something like that I wonder that can be useful heh guess it is." Annie said

"Well what do we have here it seems that there's like a code number on under the photo now if I just type was on the paper and bingo!" Tim announce the gang as the locker has open to what seems to be another room as Annie and the Detective Club are surprised to what Katherine's locker has.

"Holy smokes guys since when lockers have bedrooms and passageways inside this is like something out of a mystery movie!" Maps said while everyone else is shocked that there's ID pictures of all of them and the rest of the school but worst even pictures of The Mystery Couple and Maps and Eric greatest couples photos and a newspaper of with Claydoll on it and the same photos that Annie has on her necklace and the photos of the Bat Family.

"Hmm I know we just discovered the fact that our little psychopath is having a bit of a obsession with us but most of these clues keep pointing on you two most of all and she seems to love Claydoll see all her drawings." Olive explained

"Is feeling creepy deep in here what's all this it's looking like Katherine's has something like a diary on her table. This is kinda unsettling I don't know what to say about this guy's." Heathcliff said as Annie is feeling something bad is going to happen once anyone reads the dairy.

"What does it say I have to know just in case, it could lead to the whole mystery don't worry I keep watching just in case she pops up okay?" Annie said

"Well I just see if I can handle this one let's see." Carrie said as Heathcliff give her the book and she thank him before starting to read.

"It's seems like yesterday since that day you complete me sister I been looking after you make sure your life is interested in a little bit of my view on how I see things but instead you just run away from our destiny we both know we not 100% human beings in this world we don't take chances with disobey whiners like you because you have bring shame to what you are and just because you are safe and sound when being a Pacifist princess liar of Gotham doesn't mean that our relationship and what our mission to make the city suffer like you're supposed to do. But now that you slack around and made yourself a Wayne and being a princess helping others day and night and being with old Prince brat charming and all.

I been managed to be out of the Penitentiary to get where I am thanks to the man named Roland Daggett who knows about my issue like a grandfather we ever have but now you have learned our true self my magnificent clay angel I hope that we and your servants come and try to survive our little show together sooner or later you're going to lose your trust with them if they know about you and me then once that happens I'm going to prove we are the same deep down my dear sister Annie."

Then as Carrie concluded this part of dairy

"Wait a minute this can't be you and Katherine are not ordinary humans are you? Then that make you two some half metahuman instead which means you are the Magnificent Claydoll?!" Carrie's words shocked the whole room as in silence as Annie is not feeling good about this to the point where she gets on her knees and shake in fear knowing that her secret is out as she begged her friends not to hurt and get freak out by her.

"*sob* Please I know this is sounds pretty scary but think about this for a moment. I'm not like Clayface or Katherine I promise I won't hurt no one *sob* please don't hurt me I don't blame you for getting mad at me like I'm my sister and those clay monsters just please don't hesitate to do it I just *sob* won't be seen ever again!" Annie begin to cry thinking everything is over but Maps come and unexpectedly hugs Annie to silent her tears.

"But Annie please don't cry you're not a monster like her or Clayface your something better than them you are our best friend okay?" Maps comfort her as Annie opens her eyes

"Really you guys don't hate or want to hurt me?" Annie asked as she wiped the tears from her face

"Of course not Annie, you always seems so nice to us and everybody to know what people do to you or anyone even save our butt from people like Katherine!" Heathcliff said

"And remember even at time in recess you always make sure no one gets hurt so instead you're willing to put yourself on the front like a brave hero and you are sweet pleasant person we ever have on the team." Carrie said

"Well Annie remember our time since the first day of school you're the first person to ever come to ever acknowledge me that is okay to let your metabolism flow like Maps did to me and you give me and Maps gifts in the High Striker game and the times we spend together when we finally solve mysteries together with the gang is no wonder why I feeling 3 times save with you, Tim and Maps around me." Eric said

"Hey even if you're some half of a monster you are still more human than anyone in Gotham deep inside. You actually make me opened up to people because of your words and concern for my mental state and our physical mental well being." Olive said

Annie gets up and looks at everyone wondering why are they not mad at her like she's a criminal then Tim put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"They all have a point Annie, you really been a nice friend to them the same way you help me and our family and I know how scared you feel at the moment but you don't have to be afraid any longer Annie. We still have your back now more than ever since well the whole club knows about our secret exposed which just to make sure do you all promise not to expose it to the public guys we already been through enough especially for Annie okay?" Tim asked the Detective Club

"Why would we do that after all the people you two saved and the bad guys you and Mr Wayne has stopped before things get worst for us heck do guys read what you been doing in the news recently is like because of your girlfriend is no wonder why you guys have been seem comfortable for us to interact with right everyone?" Carrie asked as the Detective Club agreed

"Hey I know you remember what happened if I actually come face to face with the Magnificent Claydoll right?" Maps asked then before Annie can answer Maps hugs her with tears of joy getting on both their eyes a the rest of the gang group hugged her.

"Thank you Magnificent Claydoll for everything and we love you for what you been doing here don't ever forget that okay good friend?" Maps told her trying not to cry.

Annie is stunned by the feeling of what's going on now as her fear and worrying turned to smile and happiness knowing that friendship is Thicker than Clay.

"Thanks to all of you guys for looking up to me as a Heroine guys. I hope we can do what it takes to help this city." Annie said with as she is hold them too now that the secret goes smoothly.

Meanwhile in stately Wayne Manor Annie and Tim told Bruce about the situation and the fact that the Detective Club know their secret too hoped that Bruce takes it well.

"It's seems like we're close to our answer with who wants Katherine out and what's she's up to but judging from the consequences that you sacrifice your powers to prevent these kids and Tim from getting hurt or worst even at the end when they know about us and isn't giving it out to the public. I just wanted to say before we go on with your physical therapy and a solution to get your abilities back for tonight is I'm not mad and I forgive you Annie don't take it to hard at least you learned to not let your pride get to you just because you know your enemy more than anyone trust me I know what is like." Bruce explained to all this to Annie as she glad that Bruce is proud of her for her accomplish as he get her to the medical room as she gets on the bed with her jacket off as she hates reveal her marks that Katherine gives her.

"Is okay Annie I'll understand the times when I have to be on the bed for recovery to the point where I hate been in that position. But now that you get to have this." Bruce show a vaccine like shot with a brown Clay like substance on it as Annie is feeling uneasy about it.

"Wait father what is that why am I sense something in that needle?" Annie asked

"That's is what I'm going to explain but I'm afraid that in order to understand this substance I think is about time I tell you a story about how Matthew Hagan become Clayface and Roland Daggett." Bruce stated as Annie is confused about this

"What you mean Daggett in Katherine's diary and the origin of Clayface and how he came to be?" Annie asked him as she sits up with Bruce sitting down to explain why things the way they are.

"Matt Hagen was a versatile actor, whose face was terribly damaged in a car accident. He continued acting, masking the wound with an experimental cosmetic cream called renuyu a cosmetic product which allowed people to change their facial structure at will.developed by Daggett Industries under the supervision of it's CEO Roland Daggett.

He was a business entrepreneur. His company competed with Wayne Enterprises, which left Daggett resorting to dubious schemes to gain the competitive edge,

he allowed Hagen to use the chemical in exchange of illegal favors, as Hagen impersonated people under Daggett's instructions by impersonated me in order to steal important documents from Wayne Enterprises. Once Hagan failed Daggett

instructed his henchmen to make Hagen pay for his failure.

When Hagen's supply of Renuyu ran out, he tried to steal the chemical from Daggett's laboratories, but he was confronted by Daggett's henchmen who gave Hagen an overdose of the chemical transforming him into Clayface." Bruce concluded the story

"So this whole time it was Roland Daggett who is responsible for not only Clayface but if it not been for him then I or Katherine wouldn't exist and that Renuyu stuff you are going give me, what that means for me if things were different then they are now would I still be here is bad enough that because me Katherine is still causing harm for us and now that our "Grandfather" made this happen by a failed attempt murder. *sob* what if that happens and I'm not or have no way around will everyone still be better?" Annie begins to worry and was about to cry but Bruce stop her from thinking about does extreme questions with his hands on her shoulder.

"Annie I think is best for us not to think about those things. Actually part of me don't like telling you this hope you can take it alright but listen Annie even though Roland Daggett have been responsible for Clayface and Clayface made you and Katherine, is best to think about this. That sometimes good can come out of bad things and you're one of those good things from the bad." Bruce says as Annie look up at him and her heart is getting warm from her mentor's words and hugs him like how a daughter hugs their proud dad.

"Thank you for the answer dad. I was so scared that if I get that stuff in me I'll. No you're right I shouldn't think about it I'm not the chaotic ones like her okay?" Annie said as Bruce injected the Renuyu clay in her veins as Annie feel a slight pain and hold it.

" Well Annie I'm glad you are still here and you're not end up like Clayface as long as you don't get it to your head which so far you are better than what I expected ever since I met you why would I give you this if that's the case? It's a good thing I keep sample of the Renuyu I been keeping this and make sure they may come in handy for situations like you gone through today but now I see it works. I'll can put the Renuyu in your Utility belt just in case you're encounter with electricity or solvent and anything that can eat away your clay so use this for a emergencies no matter what got it?" Bruce explained to Annie

"Yes sir daddy I understand thanks for helping and telling me this now I'm glad we're a family too and I promise to make sure this family stay together and be bigger in future if you want?" Annie asked him

"Actually Annie I don't mind getting new allies and a big family in the family and I think we know who can be our next allies now that they know our secret. Don't worry Annie I'll make sure they'll stay safe alright?"

Bruce stated as Annie shake her head yes letting him know that she understand as she get her red jacket and head to the training area to show Tim who's having his training session as Alfred is there with some beverages.

"Hey Tim I have good news wanted to see it I feel like my usual condition is back!" Annie said with excitement as Tim look at Annie's smile but just when the training dummy is about to attack Annie push Tim out of the way and dodge the attack and kicks the training dummy head off to the wall.

"Umm sorry I guess I'm used to holding back with real beings since the dummy I kicked is not a real thing." Annie said sadly

"You're alright Annie and that is good news now you're be ready to teach Katherine what happened if she use her tricks on you again." Tim respond as he hugs Annie

"I'm happy to hear that and Bruce gives me the Renuyu clay vaccine kit for me to use if I was by solvent or electricity and other things that can harm or eat away the Clay in my veins and the Detective Club are gonna are allies in the family!" Annie goes on with the good news from Bruce as Alfred walk to the dummy's head and see what Annie is saying is true.

"My word! I can't even get it out of the wall.

But don't worry Mrs Wayne I'm glad that Master Bruce managed to get you the very substance that made Clayface but even tell you about the origin of Clayface to make sure you understand I really hope you are really okay with all this sinking in your head."

Alfred said as he gave the Mystery Couple some drinks of water.

"You know even if Daggett is a bad person I still look at him as my grandfather we could've used that stuff to help others not for the wrong intentions I just hope that Katherine takes it okay if she finds out." Annie said with a bittersweet smile and a hope in her voice as she to training with Tim to test her powers just to make sure.

It was a quiet evening. Roland Daggett had returned to his office. He had hired the best lawyers, so that for now the government couldn't put him in prison. But for now, he just wanted some alone time, to figure out his next step. The Boyle scandal could ruin him, again, and he didn't want the Bat to make him less viable in business.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a small flask. He unscrewed the cap and took a swig.

"You used to be thinner," a girl snarked behind him.

Daggett choked. He pounded his chest and turned.

"What!? Oh is you, what are you doing here? Are you supposed to be in school? I'm trying to have some time to think I'll talk to you later when I need you okay Katherine Karlo?" Daggett said trying to catch his breath as Katherine locks the door and revealed herself out of the darkness and walked up to him.

"I just wanted to have a conversation between grandfather and granddaughter about a story I know before all this happened that take place ten years ago. Please sir I have to tell you." Katherine puts her elbows on the table looking into Daggett's eyes but he give in to the clay hybrid and take another swig to comes his nerves.

"*sigh* Okay fine what it's this story ten years ago about anyway? Next time you wanted to call you could have just called."

"Sorry but this little device has no battery so I have to come, but anyway let's talk about your Hagan incident as in Matthew Hagan the man who is Clayface created by the same cream that's in my veins called Renuyu could it be a hint why I have teamed up with him ever since I exist. Could it be that?" she gasped dramatically as Daggett feel uneasy about Katherine sudden behavior he is used to her quiet anti social side but now he doesn't know what he is dealing with in front of him but he knows what happens in the incident as he gets up put his flask down on the table and trying to find out what to do next.

"You seem tense today grandfather isn't it obvious why I am telling this you see the connection between me and my daddy have share this special feeling in my soul I guess you can call it that. I'm been spending time finding a way to show you how much I want to share this feeling for you to show you what you really are deep down before I let you do anything reckless like you done before so think of it as love, as a thank you or a ticket to a nice stay in Hotland. So what do you say grandfather let's play with each other before you go there I got this great game I was trying to asked my sister to play but she seem way too good for that."

Katherine then moved slowly to Daggett as he back up to his table trying to talk the Clay of darkness out of it.

"Listen you can't let this get to your head I'm the one who gives you a life and freedom, a school to be in for educational purposes and so much more to keep you content. There's no need for your little games on me. Who would do anything for that poor soul he shouldn't failed me anyway." Daggett is trying to run pass the Dark angel of clay but she grabs his arm with one hand and pulled him to the table which knocked out his flask as Daggett is for the first time since Clayface trying to finish him he is shaking in fear of what Katherine would do to him as he tries to struggle but Katherine's strength is holding him down without trying only with her legs and one hand on his shoulder then Katherine slowly grin at the trembling business man.

"Shhh I know I love you too grandfather just wanted you to know this." Katherine then kiss his forehead and pulls out a pocket knife

"This game is only going take slowly as possible since you are new to this and warning I'm don't make this quick like daddy so that why you get to feeling how much pain you put him through okay have fun in Hotland and send me a postcard from there because sometimes the audience love a good Karma to collect your debt! hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Katherine joyfully laughing through the whole thing as Daggett is trying to break free shouted in pain as she stabbing him in his chest and his arms torturing him with the small knife with the inch of his life then pulled a blue water gun with green liquid inside and squirt his face with it makes Daggett scream like he is on fire as Katherine continues laughing without showing any signs of little to no remorse for what she is doing then suddenly the whole office is silent as all there is to hear is sizzling and skin fall on the floor as Katherine whispered to herself as if she is talking to Daggett saying.

"Aww goodbye grandfather thank you for playing and love you too." She give out a silent cackle.

Later that night Katherine hear a soft familiar voice sounds like some heroine.

"Daggett we need to talk we need answers to discuss!" a girl with a yellow cape with a CD insignia with black around it on her chest black boots with yellow gloves red bathing suit with black besides the red in her spot between her legs kicks the door with two vigilantes behind her as she gasped in horror of what she seen as the others did the same.

"Katherine?! What the heck have you done?" Claydoll said aggressively as Katherine sitting on Daggett's skeleton with his arms wrap around her like as if he is hugging her like a grandfatherly hug and clapping and smiled to the Magnificent angel with her feet on his desk.

"Congratulations my Magnificent clay angel sister dear of mine! You finally solve the mystery of our grand mystery together even though your allies are always welcome to join and be your stunt double almost in every act but look at the bright side our grandpa has never been so happy to see that he have 2 grandkids right grandpa Daggett?"

Katherine then make an impression of Daggett but not having the same voice as him unlike Clayface.

"Yeah sweetheart I'm so happy that I might lose my head before I go straight to Hotland for what's best for business." Katherine mocking Daggett as the skull fall on her lap then she gets up holding the skull.

"Well what do you know he really did lose his head grandfather we talked about this don't get too excited hahaha!" Katherine said seems delightful about this but then Claydoll rush to her and grab her sister's neck and slams her through the table.

"NO MORE PAIN!!" Claydoll then punch her and throws Katherine to the bookshelf and knees her on the stomach.

"No more suffering from you."

Then Claydoll slammed Katherine's head to wall and throw her through the chairs in front of Daggett's now broken desk.

"No more of your games you're going to the Penitentiary where you belong." Claydoll stated as Katherine gets up and started to giggle with a little cough of blood.

"Come on Sis let's just face facts here even you wanted to do the same thing to the one who made our creator go through so much pain but I guess that is hard for you to comprehend huh because of your so called family poisoned you to be this little crybaby princess who's always got her head on the cloud but hey don't worry there's going to be a dark one if you don't play by the book that's what is about right?"

Katherine then pulled a blue water gun with solvent but Batman throw a Batarang at her gun knock it out her hand as Claydoll grabs Katherine's collar and headbutt her but then Katherine gets two knifes out.

"You just can't help but play hero all your life boring the colorless show with you make the best in others who don't give two cents about us well new flash. WE BOTH EXIST BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE HIM PEOPLE WHO WANT TO DESTROY US USED US TO GET WHAT THEY WANT!!!" Katherine then when a small tear on her eye as she stab Claydoll on her shoulder to get her down.

"Don't you see you are unintelligent are you? Is all just a lifeless show everyone and everything that we fight for is all a unforgivable, meaningless, sadness and boring cliched trope that anyone is sick of especially you so why don't you see that they're all not going to think about you? Why are people not seeing this from my angle!?"

Katherine howls at her sister as Robin gets behind Katherine and backwards suplex her while Claydoll healing the stab wounds on her body. Then just when Katherine gets up to try and stab Robin but Claydoll gets Robin out of the way and grabs Katherine's wrist where she is holding the knife and punches Katherine on her midsection and gets Katherine to drop the knife and then Claydoll grabs Katherine's neck as Katherine started to giggle with a delightful smile on her face that Claydoll is now given her a Magnificent beat down while holding her neck but as The Magnificent Crusader now slams her sister back to the broken table Katherine disturbing side begged her Magnificent princess to do more than just attack her.

"Come on darling beat me until your hands are covered in my blood or better yet your own hands started bleeding too and why quit here you know deep in your so called innocence soul that there's only one way to stop me for good!!!" Katherine said as if she has the best time of her life as Claydoll begins choking and slamming Katherine's head on the floor but just when Robin is about to stop this Batman grabs the boy wonder's shoulder.

"Is okay she knows what she is doing we just have to wait for the right moment."Batman said silently as Robin listen to him.

Claydoll then looked into Katherine's eyes again and seeing the same girl that looked like Annie with now mirage to her Claydoll outfit with glowing bloodthirsty eyes and smile with blood on her outfit which caused Claydoll to punch Katherine unconscious and looks at the Dynamic Duo realized why they haven't stop her.

"You must of know that I wouldn't do it right that I can't kill her once and for all, right guys?" Claydoll asked them

"Right I told Robin that you won't let that sink into your head seeing you manage to handle yourself with all the bad things you probably going through in your mind." Batman answered

"Yeah and it's seems like he is right I was worry that you're gonna to do something reckless but I think most of me in my gut tell me you really don't want to do it I just hope this mess doesn't affect you in the worst way Claydoll." Robin said as he comes to Claydoll and hugs her

"*sigh* Robin I know things are hectic with me since Katherine is released from the Penitentiary but now who's going to be affected by this in the worst way except I failed to save my grandfather. But I can try and prevent her from hurting or destroyed lives as much as possible. Yes is sad that my Grandfather is gone but part of me on the outside is relief that Katherine is stopped but the inside of me is still yet to be felt."

Claydoll explained as she pick up Katherine's unconscious body

"Come now Dynamic Duo into the Penitentiary and soon Home! Don't worry this time I feel completely alright now because this world deserve something better like this."

The Dynamic trio let Gordon know about the situation and Daggett's demise as they send the ambulance to get the body and the Case of Daggett's involved with the Boyle scandal is closed but in an unfortunate way.

Meanwhile inside Gotham Penitentiary Claydoll gets Katherine to her cell as the two clay half human stepsisters look in the others eyes and as their last conversation of the day.

"Admit it sister dear you want to do worse to me and our grandpa the moment you know he is responsible for daddy's pain and misery the rest of the things he done you think that all this can make a difference in the dark bleak world we called a home? But that man is a very bad man he deserves death just like me and everyone else who's been ignoring your crying and hurting you while you kisses up to them being their little baby doll. How long are you going to keep this up until the day I prove that we're the same inside and outside there's only so much for kids like us can take especially in the mentality department or is that something we used as an excuse to get people from all places from not trying harder to understand you and me? I know terrifying questions especially for the not so perfect Pacifist princess liar of Gotham correct or you are going give me more amusing lies?"

Katherine asked as both their hands touch with the opposite hands made contact with her soft skin pale hands after Claydoll gets inside Katherine's cell.

"I'm understanding that there's more than meets the eye with our relationship and I see that this will be my place if I ever go to that scary place and never come back but I don't want to make that my destiny I don't want to destroy you and you don't want us to die by anyone except us in this cell if we share this room together and I know how everything and even lives of others are not perfect but that doesn't mean we should let our shadow take control of every part of our lives that way things in this planet can do better if we give them something to share my point across and maybe than when everything is over I can finally have a happy ending with him and you'll still be alive to remind me to that morality does matter, fighting and seeing you here keep me going and well I don't know what to say but I love this feeling of encounter you because we have something going that no one can take between you and me or any other hero and villain relationship around the world doesn't not have and is love, I love you sister for giving me a purpose of this night job to not quit Katherine don't you see it?"

Claydoll asked her as both their forehead to head as Katherine immediately respond with her hand on Annie's shoulder

"Humph a shadow huh? Interesting stuff hearing from you being all sentimental with me like you are someone who knows how to correctly approach people like me I guess I seem to see it too, so if I were to leave this world too you will be grief and died inside to the point where you will never fight anymore huh well I feel the same way if you were to fail on me then the show will have no impact on the soul. Isn't why we keep fighting that I think is a yes that's why we fight sister dear and is balanced your efficiency is just that you worried about everything far too much." Katherine said as she pulled Annie to her and hugs her.

"But that's what so fun about you but don't get too soft and ignored me or your shadow might come and destroy you. But then again it can take control of your view of life itself and I can't wait for the day when I give you what you been hiding inside you ever since you exist and is me under your skin remember that princess you can't be royal for long." Katherine said as she and her sister let go of each other.

"Humph we will see about that if you willing to go on too goodbye sister I'll be checking on you sooner or later." Claydoll then leave her sister's cell as Katherine looks at her Magnificent angel walk away.

"Goodbye my sister go out there and being their Gotham's little supergirl and make sure your Prince brat knight charming is happy and the King proud that you save the day again let's do this again sometime deal?"

"Deal but only my terms alright?"

"Goodie! It will be like our first board cast. Two sisters one room all audience get to hear our story and what's going down in Gotham City! Think about the interesting possibilities we can have if our champion ever want to come in and chat hahahahaha!"

Katherine is filled with joy and happiness knowing that her and Annie will continue their battle between another as Claydoll smile and walked back to the Batmobile.

"How is the situation going is Katherine done for now?" Robin asked her

"Is feeling alright I told her I'll be checking on her soon or stop her if she tries to start trouble again I just hope that Katherine won't be a problem for now that everything is over at least." Claydoll respond with a unsure voice

"Annie knowing that this day is going to be a turning point for a lot of things mostly good but with unfortunate events and the Detective Club knowing who we are I think I can help out with your club and let them help us out with our mission to help this city but don't put them in danger. And I think I know how just got to let you two know about tomorrow." Batman explained

"Really sounds like a sweet deal maybe sent them a panic button just in case they are in some danger. Either way will make sure they are safe." Robin said

"That's right Tim I hope we can give them whatever Batman is going to do it will be Magnificent!" Annie said with excitement as the Batmobile roar to the streets and home.

The End


End file.
